Little Things
by DreamsNightLove
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion Little Things de One Direction. Edward tiene a Bella una gran sorpresa.ONE-SHOT.


Hoy le haria una pregunta muy importante, me vesti como un dia casual, fui a su casa y toque su puerta ella estaba hermosa con un vestido azul ceñido hasta la cintura y caido hasta un poquito mas alto que la rodilla

No puedo dejar de verla, ella es todo para mi, siempre pienso que nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro nunca voy a dejar atras esas pequeñas cosas que la hacen a ella.

Fuimos a nuestro prado alli tenia preparado un tipo picnic, ella estaba asombrada coji mi guitarra y le cante una cacion que escribi para ella

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And i'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

(Tu mano en la mía encaja

Al igual que lo ha hecho sólo para mí

Pero hay que tener esto en mente

Se suponía que debía ser

Y me estoy uniendo los puntos

Con las pecas en las mejillas

Y todo esto tiene sentido para mí)

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano su mano pequeña encajaba perfecta en la mia y su pecas si cada vez que pienso en ellas digo que son adorables.

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile,

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back

At the bottom of your spine

But i'll love them endlessly

(Sé que nunca has amado

Las arrugas de los ojos

Cuando sonríes,

¿Nunca has querido

Su estómago o los muslos

Los hoyuelos de la espalda

En la parte inferior de la columna vertebral

Pero yo los amo infinitamente)

A ella no le gusta sonreir por las arugas que se hacen en sus ojos o su estomago, muslos y los hoyuelos de su espalda pero yo amo cada parte de ella.

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if i do

It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

(No voy a dejar que estas pequeñas cosas

Resbalón de mi boca

Pero si lo hago

Eres tú

Oh, eres tú

Ellos se suman a

Estoy enamorado de ti

Y todas estas pequeñas cosas)

Yo estoy loco por ella.

You cant go to bed

Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason

That you talk in your sleep

And all those conversation

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

(No puedes ir a la cama

Sin una taza de té

Y tal vez esa es la razón

Que hable en su sueño

Y todos aquellos conversación

Son los secretos que guardan

A pesar de que no tiene sentido para mí)

La primera vez que fue a mi casa porque es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, ella me pregunto donde habia una taza, yo le pregunte porqu,e ella me respondio que desde pequeña ella siempre a ido a dormir con una taza de té y siempre he pensado que esa es la razon por la que ella habla dormida.

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape

You know want to know how much weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

(Sé que nunca has amado el sonido de su voz de cinta

Sabes quiere saber cuánto pesan

Usted todavía tiene que meterse en sus pantalones vaqueros

Pero tú eres perfecta para mí)

No le gusta que la graben porque cuando vemos los videos ella dice que son horribles por el sonido de su voz pero yo creo que es la mas melodiosa voz de esta tierra

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

but if it's true

It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

(No voy a dejar que estas pequeñas cosas

Resbalón de mi boca

Pero si lo hago

Eres tú

Oh, eres tú

Ellos se suman a

Estoy enamorado de ti

Y todas estas pequeñas cosas)

Siempre me voy acordar de esas pequeñas cosa

You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right darlin'

But i want you to

If i let you know

I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you

Oh..

(Nunca te amas a ti mismo

La mitad de lo Te amo

Nunca te trata bien querida

Pero quiero que usted

Si me permiten saber

Yo estoy aquí para ti

Tal vez te amas a ti mismo como te quiero

Oh ..)

Ella piensa que no es suficiente para mi, que debiria estar saliendo con una modelo pero ellas esperfecta por dentro y por fuera

I've just let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

Because it's you

Oh it's you

It's you

They add up to

And i'm in love you

And all these little things

(Acabo de dejar que estas pequeñas cosas

Resbalón de mi boca

Debido a que usted es

Oh, eres tú

Eres tú

Ellos se suman a

Y yo estoy en ti amor

Y todas estas pequeñas cosas)

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things

(No voy a dejar que estas pequeñas cosas

Resbalón de mi boca

Pero si es verdad

Eres tú

Eres tú

Ellos se suman a

Estoy enamorado de ti

Y todas tus cositas)

Ella estaba llorando

-Edward, amor esa es la cancion mas hermosa

-Cariño la escribi solo para ti

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Decidi que ya era momento de hacerle la pregunta

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto

-Isabella Swan eres la persona más hemosa de esta vida y te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.-coji la caja de terciopelo que estaba en mi bolsillo-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-y abri la caja, el anillo que estaba ahi le pertenecia a mi madre.

La cara de ella estaba con sorpresa, luego se comenzo a reir y despues asintio con la cabeza y dijo

-Si

Acaba ella de decir que si, estoy tan feliz, coji el anillo y se lo puse, bese su mano y luegos sus labios.

Nunca voy a dejar a un lado sus pequeñas cosas

* * *

**No me pertenece Crepuesculo ni sus personajes** **eso le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer pero yo los quisiera tener al igual que la cancion Little Thing le pertenece a One Direction**

Espero que les guste :P

_DreamsNightLove_


End file.
